


Let me③

by DazedHill



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazedHill/pseuds/DazedHill
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 4





	Let me③

“操，你会不会啊！”

段宜恩疼的咧嘴，眼眶里就连泪花都被挤了出了些。那地方哪被这样碰过，两片白皙臀瓣包裹着敏感的羞涩的穴口，被从外至内的突然侵入刺激得猛烈收缩，把金有谦挤的怯怯抽出手指。

“...我不会...”

......  
倒是事实。

金有谦看着他一脸真诚，认真回答的样子带着几分迷茫，又好像因为犯错被主人训斥的而乞怜讨好的大型犬，段宜恩才后知后觉发现自己真的是找来个小麻烦精。

可那能怎么办呢，人是自己招来的，况且衣服都脱成这样了。他深吸了口气，拿着相比平时百分之二百的耐心开始教小朋友如何做爱，不考虑其中成年人听了都觉得直白而脸红的内容之外，段宜恩感觉自己像个幼儿老师。  
真是头疼...

......  
“首先你要帮我润滑啊。润滑懂吧，尤其后面那个地方，不湿润会很疼。”

金有谦似懂非懂点点头又摇摇头，“要怎么做？”

“拿润滑剂。”段宜恩盯了他半天，又跟想起来什么似的补充，“我这里还没有，所以...暂时用唾液也行。”

他真的没有，到韩国几个月就禁欲了几个月，今天真的，该死的光想着带人回家，到了关键时候才发现该准备的东西一样没有。

看着金有谦愣神段宜恩叹了口气，“你张嘴。”

......  
他把手指插进来了，翻搅着金有谦的舌头，在口腔里抽动，细嫩的手指有些冰凉，刺激得金有谦口腔不断地分泌唾液。  
再抽出来时几根手指已经是湿漉漉的一片。

“看着，像这样，”他要自己操自己了，这感觉总有点奇怪，“先在外面按摩一下让周围肌肉放松”他带着金有谦晶亮唾液的手指在穴口外围划着圈，偶尔将指尖深入浅浅一截在入口试探。

“然后觉得差不多了就把手指插进来，”段宜恩能明显感到自己身体突然紧绷起来，第一次他也莫名紧张，却还是像有很多经验似的硬了头皮继续，“先一根，等适应了再继续。”

被自己手指插进身体内部的感觉有点微妙，还有些许被撑开的新奇感觉，他试图在身体里前后进出了两下，就停下来了。

......  
“你来做。”

他不愿意继续了，虽然看起来气定神闲，可是心里还是羞耻的拒绝，好在小孩学什么都是快的。

段宜恩盯着小孩吮吸自己手指的湿润嘴唇，想着那两片嘴唇或许更适合含一些其他东西。

但他也不觉着急，反而还有种掌握大局的感觉，等今天把这小孩教会了，以后再想干什么就容易了，况且这笔生意今天谈下来，以后谁上谁，可就不是这小孩说了算了。

慢慢来...他思绪飘的有点远，一根，两根，没留意的时候已经被小孩进入了两根手指。  
倒是没有那么疼了，不过也不爽。  
他咂咂嘴。

......  
“知道该找什么吗...唔，啊！”

话还没问完，自己都不知道藏的是深是浅的敏感点就被指腹突然扫过，他根本没有准备，呻吟出声。

那种感觉酸痒又激烈，他弓了弓腰，连带小腹也强烈的收缩，爽的头皮发麻。

“前列腺，我知道。”金有谦就算没吃过肉，平时见也是见过的，他蹭着段宜恩的脖子，嘴角上扬着，“是能让哥快乐的地方。”

“哥想让我碰那里吧？”

......  
“轻点...啊啊，轻点！太快了！”

失控了。

他身体的敏感处开关被金有谦用手指节奏的触碰，快感如潮水持续不断，他就像在这强烈快感里溺水而亡，大腿根部也受刺激的抽动，他也顾不得什么，一口咬上金有谦的肩膀。

“嘶！”金有谦疼的要命，手上的动作才有所缓慢。

.....  
“怎么了？哥不舒服吗，我以为只要刺激那个地方...”

这小孩一委屈他就没法生气。可是他才不要在手指上就第一次高潮。

“不是不舒服，已经够了”他深吸一口气。

后穴已经在敏感点的刺激和手指的开拓下完全打开了，开着小口翕动着，肠肉也开始收缩挤压，他的身体已经被完全准备好了。

“那，现在来操我吧。”

......  
任哪个年轻小伙子听到美人的直白露骨邀请，都会热血上头，下身充血，金有谦更是感觉脑子一阵懵懵的，他握着硬挺的下身挪到美人身边，愣神的功夫却被眼前的人误解。

“哥！”

直到湿润柔软的感觉包裹住下身，炙热绵软的舌尖堵住前段的马眼，他才回神，惊的几乎跳起来。

段宜恩给他口交了。

没有多久，尽管只是简单含了几下也让他惊讶紧张的僵硬，唯一被包裹的下身却入置于天堂。  
末了，那人还调皮似的在离开时吻了吻尖端，黏腻的发出了让人脸红的啾啾声。

“现在可以操我了吗。”他眨着眼，把小孩逗的面红充血像颗番茄的样子也真的是太好玩了。

他暗示的舔舔嘴角，“做的好的乖狗狗会有奖励。”

......  
被替代手指的性器进入的一瞬间还是不适应的，他被抱着从前面进入，开口痛出声的一瞬间金有谦堵了他的嘴，舌尖相抵，然后口腔被吮吸扫荡，像是安抚，又像是领地一样在进行标记占有他的眼泪到底还是被刺激地流了出来，可抬起头发现金小孩眼睛也湿漉漉的，随即破涕为笑。

“你哭什么？”

“唔，哥哥，哥真的好紧，里面好舒服。”

是因为第一次太舒服了吗，这就哭了？  
不过哭也不耽误身上人的充足体力和旺盛欲望，年轻人的腰力也超出他想象，段宜恩被顶的蜷缩，往后退到床头，又被人拽着腿一把抱起来拉了回来。

深处被不断进入撑开又抽出离开，被开拓的内部空虚逐渐积累，被抽离的时候便开始不由自主的收缩挽留。

他身上泛了一层薄薄的粉红，汗液在交触间蒸腾挥发，他觉得自己像是汹涌情欲里漂浮的扁舟，或是被浪潮打湿的叶子，而唯一的安全依靠，只有此刻将自己温柔包围的拥抱。  
这一刻没有公司，没有商场的斡旋，不再肩负责任，也暂时忘却大洋彼岸的的重压。  
他是他自己，只忠诚于他自己。

......  
他高潮了，第一次，被人进入身体内部而达到的高潮，抽动着，前列腺带来的高潮格外漫长，令人满足。精液喷洒着打上自己和对方的小腹，因长久的禁欲又格外浓烈。

身上的人也及近高潮，他突然意识到这孩子没有戴套，可他却突然没那么在乎了，于是默认了让小孩射进身体，任肠道灌满精液。

.....  
那之后他感到餍足，安详且困倦。  
进入梦乡这几个月一来，头一次变的那么容易。

“帮我清理，会吗？”

“有谦会帮哥清理好的，哥安心睡吧。”

那是他听到的最后一句话。  
他太辛苦了，也太疲惫了。在那怀抱里，他终于得以安心的睡了个好觉。


End file.
